wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rip (Verglas)
Rip he / him • sea / sand • bi • tea maker / tea leaf reader “January opens the box of the year. It brings out days that are bright and clear.” ~ Leland B. Jacobs belongs to verglas, made for the january color palette contest. please don't refurbish / edit / take him without my permission first, because i worked hard on him. Appearance * light brown mainscales with a lighter tannish yellow underbelly. * two pairs of silver horns, one behind his head that is curvy and another protruding below his ears. * dark brown stripes upon ears (two) and on legs (four). * sail is spiky and divided into two colors. ** dark green as its foundation that also remains spiky ** light green bordering the dark green. * yellow eyes, pupils a orangey yellow while a paler yellow can be seen bordering the rest of his eyes. * mute pink overscales with stripes flowing down from each one. stripes curve backward up his neck. * stocky build that's on the tall side, well-built legs that are a tad bit chubby. * large ears with pink innards, silver nose horn and talons. * scales look really well cared for and he's got a healthy-looking appearance. * softness around the cheeks and inspiration in his yellow eyes. * a friendly smile shows clearly on his snout * a kinda rattish tail follows behind his body, not really dragged along while he walks. * talons are small, and he carries a scent of tea leaves and mint tea in itself. * wings are small and weak, laying uselessly at his sides, the membranes the same color and pattern as his sail. * voice is silky and carefree with a hint of excitement and creativity. Personality He began a tea shop near the heart of the city where he put his creativity and knowledge of making drinks and potions to use. With that, he also did tea leaf reading, just to spark a little more interest into others lives. When it comes to his personality, however, there is a little more detail. Compassionate, contented and overall at peace could be a way to describe him. As well as a natural creativity when it comes to making new teas for the public to try. All in all, Rip seems to like standing out in the crowd. Not because he's attention-seeking, but because he likes feeling unique, something he never really felt in the past years. In short, though, the hybrid dragonet is quite easy going, curious about the world surrounding him and really wishes the best of the coming years. He doesn't care about seeing the future or being able to breathe underwater, what he really likes is the satisfaction of being in the moment. Enjoying every last moment as it stands, taking it all in and breathing it all out. In some cases, some may see Rip as superstitious, believing in ghosts, gods and spirits and overall beings of the magic world. And that's okay, not everyone follows completely along with him, he doesn't seem to mind. His self-worth overall was the thing that changed the most, for back in his younger days, he found himself nothing but a lost cause, useless. Rip's self-esteem dropped with that, all due to the incurable disease that he acquired. Yet in his new beginnings, as mentioned above, these two things are what changed, they grew higher and higher as he found his place in the world. And now that he does, now that he sees his uses, he wishes to try harder to do his best at completely satisfying this hole in his heart of hearts. Backstory Rip never felt special when he was younger, ever since he was born, there just was never something that stood out to him. Perhaps it was the fact that everyone else had found their place in the past year and yet he never did. But new beginnings start in a fresh new year after the past brought him hardships. A submarine designer for a mother and an unknown father named janus who could see into the past and future (based off the the god, janus, in which the month january was named after). The hybrid dragonet never got any of these abilities, but he did find out something off about himself in the new year. Something that made him unique in all the world. A connection to the spirit world, a newfound harmony and contentment in tea making followed by overall new beginnings. When he was much younger, Rip found himself a victim of a rare disease that took away his capability of flight (yet nowadays, he never actually wishes he could fly, he just enjoyed staying down to earth in his tea shop). Having been hatched in a city floating above the sea, most jobs open were flight-based. He never thought he'd recover from it, following this, he believed himself worthless, for all the open jobs for him were flight-based. Although never teased for his lack of flight, most started giving up hope for him. But in this new year, he started from scratch and ultimately found his place in the world. As a tea maker and tea leave reader, something he greatly enjoyed. Rip may not have flight, but he sure does have a way to find a silver lining in all things, starting new, right along with the year. He's changed, really, he's found his satisfaction, his calling and his newfound ability of talking with spirits. For now, in this new year of beginnings and into the future, Rip continues to put his creativity to the test, making tea for the public along with tea leaf readings if ever desired. More in-depth background information is given here. The dragonet was hatched in a city floating above the seawing kingdom, this city being called euphoria. Mainly for the joy it brings to others to fly up and around the sight. But Rip was hatched with a disease that greatly weakened his flight muscles, making it just about impossible for him to actually use his wings. Having said that, most quietly rendered him a lost cause or useless. But no matter how quiet they kept it, Rip seemed to feel the same way. Just in his younger years, he began to lack self-worth, which lasted for a few years. He was rebooted by support from a close friend of his who'd helped him through the worst of days with a smile on his snout. And with that support, a newfound confidence built within him just at the end of that year. New beginnings brightened his spirits and so it seemed, even Fate herself was cheering him on. For he'd learned the impossible, he had a certain connection with the spirit world, which allowed him to enter and leave it as he pleased. And additionally, allowed him to speak with spirits. Abilities Creativity: something he gathered throughout the years, a certain creativity in making things, an extensive imagination. This is mainly used when brewing different kinds of tea, that way he never runs out of ideas. Rip's creativity, however, is also used in other situations, perhaps when writing small lines of poetry or just plain when coming up with design or placement ideas. You never know when you need it. Water storage: can store small amounts of water in bag-sized pouches in a special place in his throat. This use is much like a camel's, for he can use this water whenever needed. The very ability makes survival in the desert better. If, in fact, he ever goes to the desert or ends up in that said situation, which is highly unlikely, judging from how close the city is to the sand kingdom. Clear underwater sight: from his seawing side, rip has obtained the classic seawing ability of seeing clearly underwater. this is due to a third protective lens that goes over his eyes, blocking water from blurring his sight. while this may not be a completely useful ability, for there's not much water to swim in within the floating city, but you never know. it could come in handy sometime in the future. Connection to the spirit world: that short sentence explains it all. unlike most, Rip has a unique capability to enter, see and talk to the residents of the spirit world as he pleases. Although most consider it superstition, not believing a single word he says about being able to see spirits, this is an ability only one dragon can have at a time. And is additionally so rare, it seems to only appear once in a century. (this is adding to the tea theme) Trivia * in original concepts, he was going to be a inventor living in a steampunk city standing on stilts above the ocean, with townspeople known for their creativity. ** this particular concept was inspired off a dream i had once. * text * text Relationships please roleplay before asking for relationships. Janus text Neutral Mother text Positive / Neutral Name text Relation Gallery 8381906ecba3c3f.png|w/o shading Rip.jpeg|original concept (w/ shading) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)